Sztuczna inteligencja
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Ruch Oporu otrzymał cenne informacje na temat Najwyższego Dowódcy. Czy pomoże one unicestwić Snoka? Jak wpłynie to na spotkania Hana Solo z synem? Alternatywne zakończenie wydarzeń z Przebudzenia Mocy.


Wszyscy dzielni, jak i ci tchórzliwi, wojownicy Ruchu Oporu odczuwali silne emocje. Nie przynależeli do Zakonu Jedi, więc było im to dozwolone. Co jednak wywoływało tak silne emocje? To co otrzymali. To co wykradł uciekając z Najwyższego Porządku szturmowiec zdrajca. Poe Dameron zdobył mapę do kryjówki Skywalkera, ale to dla wielu nie było ważne. Nie w tamtej chwili. Zresztą samo dostarczenie mapy było również zasługą Finna. Ale przyniósł on też coś o wiele cenniejszego dla całej tej grupy, która chciała przede wszystkim się opierać, a poszukiwanie ostatniego jedia, który zostawił galaktykę w potrzebie, nie było jej głównym celem. Dlatego bardziej interesowało ich co innego. Szturmowiec wykradł dane na temat najwyższego dowódcy Snoka. Nareszcie odkryto kim tak naprawdę jest. A właściwie czym jest. Był to program generujący jedynie hologram osoby.

Program ten stworzyła Maz Kanata. W jej zamyśle miał on być doradcą życiowym. Przesłała go Lukowi, aby ten go przetestował i rozreklamował. Mistrzowi jedi nie spodobał się nie tylko program, ale i sama idea. Znalazł się jednak ktoś kto był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego programu.

Był to Ben Solo. Patrzył on na Snoka jak na osobę i to zawierającą mądrość wielu pokoleń. Święcie wierzył w każde słowo charyzmatycznie zaprogramowanego dowódcy. To go zgubiło. Snoke posiadał informację na temat moralności, ale nie wiedział, czym ona jest. Wiedział wszystko, nie rozumiał nic. Umiał okazywać gniew, ale nie czuł go. Nie czuł też miłości, ani litości. Kylo Ren uważał , że powinien upodabniać się do swojego mistrza. Nowego mistrza. Starego powinien zabić. Ben szanował swojego, a dziadek padł na ciemną stronę, więc Ben też powinien. Takie było logiczne rozumowanie Snoka.

To doprowadziło do sytuacji, w której jednym przyciskiem unicestwia się kilka planet bez zrozumienia konsekwencji. Bo cóż z tego, że Snoke planował tysiąc kroków naprzód, gdy nie potrafił spojrzeć szerzej. Nie stąpał nigdy po żadnej planecie. Znał ich rozmiary, ale nie pojmował ich ogromu. Wiedział, że takie niszczenie planet może zaburzyć grawitację w kosmosie, nie dostrzegał w pełni zagrożenia, które w tym tkwiło. Nie dla siebie. Snoke był niebezpieczny, bo zawsze mogli znaleźć się tacy, którzy zechcą go słuchać. Trzeba go zniszczyć, lecz co wówczas stanie się z tym, co stworzył. Jak to wszystko naprawić?

Najlepsi informatycy Ruchu Oporu zaczęli pracować nad rozwiązaniem. Jeden z nich wymyślił jak przeprogramować Snoka. Wzięto go na pokład Sokoła Millenium. I polecieli w nadziei, że się uda. I udało się. Informatyk włamał się, wyłączył zabezpieczenia i przejął kontrolę nad Snokiem.

I nagle Najwyższy Dowódca Wezwał do siebie Kylo Rena. Powiedział mu, że osiągnął już mistrzostwo we władaniu ciemną stroną i teraz powinien, jak jego dziadek, powrócić na jasną stronę i służyć dobru. Demokratycznemu dobru. Powiedział mu, że powinien docenić całą swoją rodzinę i wraz z ojcem powrócić do domu, gdzie czeka matka z sernikiem. A przedtem powinien także uwolnić przetrzymywaną dziewuszkę. Niech idzie w swoja stronę i realizuje się zawodowo zbierając złom. Potem polecił przełączyć się na wszystkie dostępne kanały telewizyjne i radiowe. Wszędzie przerwano audycje, by cała galaktyka mogła usłyszeć oświadczenie Snoka. Oficjalnie rozwiązał on instytucję, jaką był Najwyższy Porządek przekonując, że nie ma on przyszłości i rychło upadnie tak jak Imperium. Wszelkie znane gwiazdy, planety i księżyce symbolicznie oddał w ręce demokratycznych rządów Republiki.

W tym czasie Rey uciekła i napotkała Hana Solo, Finna i Chewbaccę. Ojciec znalazł syna i powiedział mu: „Chodź do domu." Ben odrzucił maskę i poszedł. Informatyk wywołał autodestrukcję bazy Starkiller, ale tak by cała ta banda, włącznie z nim, zdążyła uciec. Nie był to w końcu informatyk samobójca. Ben powrócił do domu, gdzie czekała matka z sernikiem. Kupnym sernikiem, ale jednak sernikiem. Powinien wiedzieć, że kobieta, która pcha się do generalstwa, nigdy nie upiecze prawdziwego.  
Tak oto jeden informatyk z pomocą Hana Solo i zbiegłego szturmowca pokonał Najwyższy Porządek. Choć ta idea nadal miała swoich zwolenników, to jednak nie udało im się podźwignąć po tym wszystkim. Oto jak musiało się skończyć imperium, w którym najsilniejszą osobowość posiadał program komputerowy. I to stworzony przez Maz Kanatę.


End file.
